wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay/Archive 4
Seedkit woke up and nudged Molekit "Come on let's play " she mews Molekit rose to her tiny paws and yawned. "Okay." she scarmbled out of the nursery. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit leaped onto Molekit Molekit batted Seedkit's head. She began to get too carried away and drew blood. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit squeals ~Shorewillow "I'm sorry!" Molekit squeaked looking at the blood on her pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:35, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay I'll say I snagged it on a branch "Seedkit says licking the spot --Shore "That, or our Clanmates will be convinced that you're some sort of monster," Shadowsong muttered, angling her ears towards some leaves. "Might as well throw some leaves onto you as well."'Silverstar' 02:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight sprang into the leaves and rolled. She saw her feather pile she hid from all the other cats. She pulled some out and put them all over her pelt. "I think I'm perfect." she stated looking into a puddle with a proud look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The primarily black she-cat nodded quickly. "Yes, you look like a very weird four-legged bird, I can tell you that...Let's just hope that your father doesn't swing on by, he won't be pleased to see you like this, if he can recognize you."'Silverstar' 03:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight looked at camp. ''I want him to see! ''she thought a bit like a kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong's eyes grew round. "O-Oh no, don't even think about it, he'll scold you silly!!"'Silverstar' 03:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight's eyes narrowed. "I guess you might be right...." she meowed ever so slowly turning away from camp. "So how did your hunt go before those idiot rogues popped up?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The molly let her shoulders relax. "Fine, fine, caught a shrew, my favorite thing to eat...Too bad I never got to eat it, an elder sniffed it out first, but they do eat first, after all." Shadowsong's eyes clouded once more, bemused by the encounter of the rogues who suddenly backed off.'Silverstar' 03:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight scarpped her claws on the ground. "I heard about what they said... that you were... cursed, what did they mean by that?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong quickly looked away, already feeling shunned once more, and ashamed for no reason at all. "...I...don't know."'Silverstar' 03:30, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight sensed her shame. "Well whatever they mean, don't believe them." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The warrior closed her eyes. "...I try not to, but I'm just worried. What if I do bring danger to our home? I had no parents, after all, or any other family members...or even friends."'Silverstar' 03:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm your friend, and I ain't going anywhere." Tanglelight stated. "And if you are somehow cursed, I'll help you through it." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sligthly touched by the warrior's statement, Shadowsong flashed her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Tanglelight, for a younger cat, you're quite a good friend." She paused. "But if I do, in fact, have some sort of curse, I don't think anybody could help me."'Silverstar' 03:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stepped forward to rest her neck on the warrior but pulled away. ''Getting mud all over her would be... very awkward... ''She rolled in a puddle, cleaning the mud and leaves off her pelt leaving her clean but wet. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong flicked her tail before studying the she-cat's soaked pelt. "...Hmmm, if the sun comes out soon, we could let you lay out in the sun for a bit to dry your pelt."'Silverstar' 03:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight nodded. She perked her ears. The rain had stopped but something was moving slowly, and quietly over to them. Too small for a fox or badger, but too big for prey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong opened her mouth to speak, only to quickly clamp her jaws shut as she noticed that they were being watched. Slowly, she pressed herself against the ground, her ears pricked in alertness as she prepared to pounce on whatever showed its face.'Silverstar' 03:59, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight did as Shadowsong did. She sniffed the air. A small had poked out of a bush. A molly then padded out. She was small, Tanglelight was only a bit shorter. The molly was beautiful, a white she-cat with black points and sparkling blue eyes. She dipped her head at the two warriors. "Hello." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:04, November 18, 2015 (UTC) If the cat hadn't spoken, Shadowsong would've tossed herself at the cat and wrestled her to the ground, but she caught herself just in time. "...Hi." (I need to make a tom hereeee, just noticed I don't have one)'Silverstar' 04:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight felt stiff. "Who are you?" she asked uneasily eyeing the pretty molly. The she-cat rose her head to look at them, her eyes a bit startling. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Please respond to our question." Shadowsong added moments later with a flick of her tail. "...We don't like having random cats showing up on our territory."'Silverstar' 04:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The molly nodded. "I understand." she meowed and looked at them. "My name is Lavastep." she stated. "Former warrior of this Clan." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (-coughs-theregoesallofShadowsong'shopesanddreams-coughs-) Shadowsong blinked. "...Don't remember you, then again, I never knew anyone."'Silverstar' 04:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep grinned. "Well... take me to camp, I remember our cursed little Shadowpaw all too well." Lavastep meowed. Tanglelight's pelt bristled. "Can we even trust her?" she whispered to Shadowsong. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I..." Shadowsong paused, turning back to Tanglelight. "...Wait here, let me fetch your father, see what he has to say, if that's fine with you."'Silverstar' 04:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight nodded not turning away from Lavastep. "I'll watch... this." Lavastep yawned. "Go on!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Turning, Shadowsong loped back to camp, her bright gaze searching for Fernstar. "Fernstar?" She called out gently, stepping further into camp. "...There's a newcomer by the border, could you please come with me? I believe she wishes to join us."'Silverstar' 04:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar jerked from staring at his paws. "Okay." he said quickly and padded out of camp with the she-cat leading him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Once Shadowsong took her leader to Lavastep, she stepped back, gazing at the ground, her mind drifting to her "curse".---- Darkstorm chased a squirrel up a tree.'Silverstar' 04:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar cringged. "Lavastep?" Lavastep flecked her tail and purred. "Yep, it's me beloved Fernstar." she meowed. Tanglelight glanced from Lavastep to Fernstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong was snapped from her thoughts, looking up at the couple. ''Beloved...? She suddenly felt as if she had died inside, and without a word, slowly faded into the bracken. I am cursed...-'Silverstar' 04:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm your mother." Lavastep meowed. Tanglelight jumped. "You?" ''Fernstar didn't look pleased to see his mate. "Why are you here?" he asked with a chill to his voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The tortoiseshell continued to back away, hoping to escape the pain, but she knew it was impossible. ''I'm a fool, such a fool...only making my life more miserable.Silverstar 04:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want to do" Seedkit asks Lavastep glanced at Fernstar. "I'm returning to the Clan." Fernstar looked a bit shocked and looked about to refuse. "Unless you'd like me to say something?" Lavastep asked looking like a know it all. Fernstar tensed. "Sure you can." he said not moving his jaws. Tanglelight crept away. Anger inside her. How could she have left her for so long? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm returned to camp with his catches.---- Shadowsong shook her head slowly as she decided she was far away enough, their conversation now drowned out. Turning, she leaped into a tree to sit.'Silverstar' 04:49, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight padded into camp looking lost, confused and angry she stomped over to the warriors den and flopped in her nest huffing. --- Lavastep smirked at Fernstar and headed to camp. Fernstar watched her, his paws itched. ''I told her to never come back. he thought. But he couldn't exile her, she would do something awful to ruin his life, and he didn't want to take chances and try to kill her. He ran back to camp to watch closely on it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong rested in the tree with a soft sigh, her chin pressed agains the branch's rough bark as her paw dangled from the tree. ''Everyone has family, lucky them, everyone but me.---- Darkstorm sneezed.Silverstar 04:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep trailed into camp glaring at every cat in sight and she proudly took prey off the fresh-kill pile. Fernstar padded into camp. He went right to his den and watched Lavastep. He couldn't tell his clanmates what she had done but he couldn't keep it to himself, it had to be someone he trusted, not his daughters, they would be inraged and try to kill Lavastep, but Lavastep was cunning, somehow knowing where and how a cat would try to strike her down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:01, November 18, 2015 (UTC) At the sight of Lavastep, Darkstorm blinked in confusion. ''Since when did ''she come back...?!''---- Shadowsong fell asleep, and fell out of the tree.Silverstar 05:03, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stared at Lavastep angry. --- Fernstar slipped out of camp. He wanted to find Shadowsong. He always made sure all his warriors were back in camp by night-fall. He sniffed around and spotted her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked like she'd fallen out of a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong flinched in surprise as she found Fernstar towering above her. "O-Oh, I'm...yeah, I'm perfectly fine..."'Silverstar' 05:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Birdsoar shot a look at Darkstorm, sensing his discomfort, and she silently agreed with him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked around, thinking Lavastep would suddenly appear. "It's time to go back to camp." he asked. He slightly cringged at the thought. --- Lavastep snorted at the glaring cats and curled up in a nest in the warriors den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I..." Shadowsong trailed off, closing her eyes. "...Go back without me, I'd like to sleep out here tonight..." ''Alone, like always, but I guess it's for the best sometimes.Silverstar 05:15, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever you say." he said with a bit of an edge and walkd back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:08, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked inside the warn warriors den. Then, she walked over to the fresh-kill pile. "Mmm." She mumbled as she picked up a vole, taking it to the warriors den. "Anyone wanna share?" She asked. "Fernstar, wait." Shadowsong called after her leader, despite her drowsiness.'Silverstar' 21:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft heard nothing but the echoes of cats talking. "Anyone there?" She called again, looking for at least a pair of eyes. She dropped the prey and went in. Fernstar turned back to Shadowsong. "Yes?" he asked. --- Viperclaw nodded to Hollytuft. "I will." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft smiled and got the prey. She nudged it to Viperclaw. "Take the first bite." She mewed. Viperclaw did so. "I hope it stops raining soon." he said glaring at the waterdrops. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong shifted. "It's just...you and your daughter are like my only 'friends', the first ones I've ever had, it's new to me, but really nice..." She was a little shakey as she rose to her paws due to her fall. "...And in all honesty, you don't sound very enthusiastic to return to camp."----- Darkstorm rolled around, his paws in the air.'lverstar' 21:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Me too!" Mewed Hollytuft, taking a bite. "Its been raining for moons now!" Fernstar's tail slightly dropped. "I don't want to be near Lavastep." he meowed, remembering Lavastep's know it all glare. ---- Viperclaw nodded. "It's not even been leaf-fall that long and preys already hiding." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft glanced outside. "Its a bad storm." She mewed. "Could it be a sign?" Shadowsong frowned, following the leader slowly. "Then why'd you let her into the Clan? But remember, you don't have to always be around her, you can ignore her...Your daughter didn't seem very pleased to see her anyways."'Silverstar' 21:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I know but if I'm not always watching her, she'll probably tell the Clan something that I didn't do, and If I didn't let her in the Clan she would have hurt someone." Fernstar meowed remembering the last time he'd seen Lavastep before she returned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The molly nudged the leader's shoulder reassuringly. "Fernstar, you're our leader'', we trust you, you were made leader for a reason. She just joined, why would we trust her word?"Silverstar 21:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft was silent. Fernstar shrugged. "Because what she will say is slightly true." ---- Viperclaw watched the rain for a few moments. "Maybe." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow shrieked "Seedkit " There was a strike of lightning. "At least there is still prey in the fresh-kill pile!" Mewed Hollytuft, looking at Seedkit. Shadowsong shook her head. "Well, I'll never believe her, and I doubt your daughters wiil either."'Silverstar' 21:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." Fernstar said, feeling a tiny bit better. ---- Tanglelight crept away from Lavastep. ---- Viperclaw nodded. "Soon their won't though." he added looking to the fresh-kill pile that was already starting to get low. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:38, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft shivered. "I hope the prey comes back soon." She mewed. -- Holly "If you want, we could go for a real quick night-hunt to get your problems out of your mind, I do it quite often. It's a nice time to sneak up on things while they sleep." Shadowsong offered quietly.---- Darkcloud scrambled into the warrior's den.'Silverstar' 21:40, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." Fernstar meowed, some clouds parted and moonlight filled the forest. ---- Viperclaw nodded. moonlight filled the clearing. "Hey look light." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:43, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Pricking her ears, Shadowsong already began to frolic off. Night-time hunting...Over the moons, it had quickly become her most favorite thing to do.'Silverstar' 21:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar climbed a tree. He hopped quietly through the trees. He loved to be in trees. He stopped and saw a nest of sleeping squirrels. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong stalked at the base of the tree, finding a rabbit hole that she was small enough to sneak into. Tasting the air, she decided that they were sleeping inside, and slinked into the earth.'Silverstar' 21:46, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Molekit what happened to Seedkit " Shorewillow asks "Oh she... a..." Molekit trailed off. ---- Fernstar killed the squirrel and leaped out of the tree and landed on his paws lightly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked at the light. "Finally!" She mewed. "I still think StarClan has sent a sign." ---Hollytuft Shadowsong struggled to navigate through the dark passages, but eventually sensed a great deal of heat, and found two rabbits curled together. Shfiting, she blocked the exit with her body before attacking the two.'Silverstar' 21:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar hid the squirrel under a bush and went sniffing for more prey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong found herself being fiercely kicked in the face a few times, but she eventually managed to wound and kill both rabbits. Dragging them out one of a time, she lay their bodies out of their tunnel, panting soflty.'Silverstar' 21:54, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw shrugged. "Maybe, but of what?" ---- Fernstar saw Shadowsong come out off the tunnel with the rabbits. "Nice catches." he meowed. ''I wonder if I can fit in a rabbit tunnel... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I snagged it on a branch " Seedkit says "Is that true " Shorewillow asks Molekit Hollytuft waited for Viperclaw to speak. -- Holly The molly nodded once she caught her breath. "Thanks...Nice tree-climbing skills, wish I could climb trees that well. I, well, usually fall out of them."Silverstar 21:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Well, maybe...Rain will go on, and Light will die." Mewed Hollytuft. "Ummm.... yes!" Molekit stated. ----- Fernstar glanced at the trees, a bit proud at his skill. He looked at his pelt which was a light glow in the moonlight. I look like a lemon. ---- V''iperclaw shook his head. "I don't think so..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:01, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe we will have a clearer sign..." Mewed Hollytuft. "Maybe." he meowed. He stepped into the light and his brown pelt turned silver. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:04, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Your fur...It`s-It`s silver!" Meowed Hollytuft. She stepped outside, it made her pelt glow silver too. "Is mine silver?" "Viperclaw " Shorewillow calls "You are." he said looking her up and down, not hearing Shorewillow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Wow!" Mewed Hollytuft. She blinked at the shiny moonlight. "Does this mean...Were a prophecy?" She asked. "Or an omen." Viperclaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "What`s an omen again?" Mewed Hollytuft, sitting down. A bit amused by the lemon-like glow of her leader, Shadowsong waved her tail. "Alright, Lemonstar, what do you say we try fishing by the river?"'Silverstar' 22:13, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstreak padded around. "Come Molekit I'm taking Seedkit to the medicine den "Shorewillow says "Sort of like a prophcy but more of a sigh." Viperclaw replied. --- Fernstar nodded and ran to the river. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked up. "The moon isn`t full! How could this be happening!?" Mewed Hollytuft in disbelief. Shadowsong raced after her leader, doing her best to keep up. Once at the river, she silently stood at the edge, gazing down at her relflection before focusing on the fish.'Silverstar' 22:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw shook his head, not knowing what to say. ---- Fernstar saw a large pike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:22, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft blinked. "A movement!" She whispered to Viperclaw. (I saw to flashes of lightning close to the ground.) Viperclaw followed her gaze to land on the movement. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Something appeared out of the bushes. "Look!" Whispered Hollytuft, trying not to startle it. Viperclaw watched. "What is it?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:30, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Lockfur glanced at Shadowstreak. --- Hollytuft strained to look closer. "I don`t know." She mewed. Viperclaw moved closer to it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft moved forward and padded carefully through the grass. "It`s a lizard." She whispered. Viperclaw peered past Hollytuft at the lizard. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:38, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "What do you see in it that`s so amazing?" Asked Hollytuft. "I don't know... it's silver." Viperclaw meowed while lookin at it closely. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:40, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked closer. "I see it!" She whispered. The lizard ran towards them. Viperclaw watched the lizard. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Eclispetail padded over, studying the lizard. "That`s weird." She mewed. "You scared it away!" Meowed Hollytuft as she saw the lizard run off. Viperclaw watched the lizard run off. He followed it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Lockfur followed Viperclaw, mewing: "Wait!" Viperclaw turned. "Yes?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Viperclaw " Shorewillow yowls "What!?" he called back, angry. He wanted to follow the lizard! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:13, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft started to follow the lizard too. "If you want to talk to me you'll have to follow me." he hissed to Shorewillow and chased the lizard. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Fine " Shorewillow says following the lizard Seedkit yawned "Where's mom " She asked tiredly "I don't know." Molekit replied. "Know what that means?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:38, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Well starve" Seedkit squeaks Shadowsong eyed a perch as it flashed its silver body at the molly, as if attempting to tease her. ''You don't want to mess with me... Casting the scaled creature a glare, she thrusted her claw into the water before slamming the fish against the bank, letting it squirm under her grasp. With a quick motion, Shadowsong heaved it into shore and gave it a quick killing bite.Silverstar 01:49, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar pounced at the pike as Shadowsong flew at her perch. He bit it's back and it started hitting him with it's tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong went back to watching the movement of the water, waiting for a sign of a fish.'Silverstar' 04:29, November 19, 2015 (UTC) The large fish bit his cheek and he spit it out and watched it swim away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:31, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Birdsoar blinked sleepily. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:39, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Eclipsetail slept. Starkclaw sniffed once he awoke from his nap to head out for yet another walk.— Minkstar 15:26, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight moved away from Lavastep and left the den. She couldn't be near that back stabber. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 16:41, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives